The present invention relates to a comfortable environment providing apparatus for providing a comfortable environment.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-34520 describes a physical state monitoring system including a perspiration sensor arranged in a portable device carried by a driver. The portable device transmits data associated with the driver's perspiration amount, which is detected by the sensor. The data is received by an automobile. The automobile determines the physical state of the driver obtained from the data and shows the physical state on a display unit. A heart beat (pulse) sensor or a blood pressure sensor may be arranged in the portable device in lieu of or in addition to the perspiration sensor. In such a case, the driver's physical state is determined from the driver's heart beat (pulse) or blood pressure in lieu of or in addition to the driver's perspiration amount and shown on the display.